Another twin story
by ArtBang
Summary: This story's about the twins Raven and Cecilia and their lifes in Hogwarts. It's a story about friendship, love and trust in the dark world of Harry Potter. Don't hesitate to follow them through their lifes!


Story

Names: Raven Megan Black ; Cecilia Sydney Black.

Age: 14

Parents: Sirius Black & ?

Date of birth: March 7th.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was September the 1st.

The twins Raven and Cecilia were standing at the platform 9 ¾ .

They were new in Hogwarts. They were banned from their last school because of misbehaviour.

Another reason was that their father was the godfather of the famous Harry Potter.

The two of them were sitting inside the train, waiting for Harry to join them.

It only took about five minutes till the door opened again and Harry, Ron plus Hermione stepped in.

"Hey Harry, it's-"

"Been a while-"

"Till we've-"

"Seen each other."

Harry just laughed.

"Yes, nice to meet the two of you again! What have you done during the holidays? Oh, you don't mind Ron and Hermione sitting here do you?"

"No, we don't", answered Raven politely.

"So, we've-"

"Been at home-"

"All the time and-"

"It was boring as hell", finished Cecilia.

Hermione and Ron were stunned; they thought the only ones finishing sentences for each other are Fred and George.

"So, I'm sorry, but I reckon I did not catch your name…" asked Hermione.

"Well, I'm Raven Black-"

"And I'm Cecilia Black."

"Pleasure… So, would you mind telling us, why you haven't been in Hogwarts before or are you first years?"

They laughed. Till Raven started talking.

"Hell no! We're in our-"

"Fourth year, we've been in New Zealand-"

"They just banned us from there-"

"You've been banned?! How?", asked Ron a little bit dumb.

"We are damn troublemakers!", said Cecilia.

Harry just grinned, while Ron was shocked and Hermione had her normal serious face.

"So, What's your favourite house? Any Favourites?"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin!", answered Raven.

"Well for me it's the same!", answered her twin.

"Slytherin?!", the three of them asked shocked.

"Hell yeah! Someone-"

"Has to kick their-"

"Arses from inside the house!"

They seemed satisfied.

"Bloody hell, I really thought, you liked those gits!", said Harry.

"Are they-"

"That bad?"

"Yes! Those are bloody killers and rude kids of deatheaters who are just focused on money and their pride!"

"Ronald Weasley! You have no right to talk like that! Mind your language!", screamed Hermione.

"Yes, calm yourself!"

"No I won't!"

Raven and Cecilia were sure, that the rest of the train ride would be quite amusing.

Now, the two of them were standing in the middle of a bunch of first years, ready to get sorted into a house. Professor McGonagall started the row call.

"Black, Cecilia!"

A little bit nervous, Cecilia stepped forward and placed herself on top of the single chair standing ready for her. The professor placed the hut on top of her head. After a few seconds, the hut screamed out loud: "Gryffindor!"

Cecilia saw Harry waving at her, so she sat down next to him. Her sister joined them a few minutes later.

"So, Harry, won't you-"

"Introduce us, to your friends?", asked the two of them.

"Yes sure. So you already know Hermione and Ron… Look over there, that's Neville!", he pointed at a heavy brown haired boy.

"Hey-"

"Neville!"

The boy just mumbled something and looked away.

"Yeah… so, there are Dean and Seamus!"

"Sup!", the boys greeted them friendly.

"Okay.. Well, the girl next to Hermione's Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister."

"Hey, nice to meet you two!"

"Yes-"

"Nice."

"Good and last but not least, there are our favourite Weasley twins. Fred and George."

"Hey-"

"There! We're gred-"

"And Feorge Weasley-"

"Your wishes-"

"Our commands." They finished and smiled evilly.

"Nice to-"

"Meet you too! We're Recilia-"

"And Caven Black, the biggest-"

"Troublemakers, you've-"

"Ever seen!"

The red haired twins laughed hard.

"No-"

"I don't think so!", said Fred.

"Okay, stop that! You're giving me a headache! I reckon the both of you are pretty annoying and some freaky geniuses at one moment, got it?", remarked Harry.

"Yes-"

"Sir"

"Stop that! Fred? George? Damn it!"


End file.
